


Enjoy The Show

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Cheerio Kurt, M/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne





	Enjoy The Show

It's nearing eleven o'clock and Kurt's watching Sam and Puck attempt a keg stand with some unfortunate freshman.

From: B (11:56pm)  
I snuck in through the window. First bedroom to your right.

Placing his still-full cup of beer on the kitchen counter he heads for the stairs. Giggling freshman freeze as he walks by and couples making out stop themselves so he get by. Kurt laughs to himself, if only they'd seen him two years ago.

He opens the door to a dark bedroom and pair of lips begins to attack his, he resists place his hands on the other's shoulders and steps away.  
"Kinky," he says and turns on the light. "But I like to see your face."

Chuckling, Blaine leans in to whisper in his ear. "Hmm... if only everyone out there found out Kurt Hummel's dirty little secret." He tries to place his hands on his boyfriend's hips, but is quickly pushed away.

"I'm still mad at you from last week at the Lima Bean," Kurt tells him.

"So why I am here?" Blaine asks, sitting on the bed. "Make-up sex maybe?"

"Nope," Kurt says lying down on the bed next to Blaine. "I'm here to prove your point."

"I get to fuck you and make you scream loud enough for everyone in this house to hear?" Blaine suggests smirking.

Kurt tugs off his Cheerio sweatshirt and throws it at Blaine. "Oh honey," he purrs. "If you think I'm actually going to let you fuck me you've got another thing coming."

He waves his hand motioning Blaine off the bed and stretches out on the bed; winking at Blaine.

"Ohhh yes," he says, his voice echoing off the walls. "Oh god, _please_.

Blaine grins with anticipation and takes his hand out of his leather jacket pocket; attempting to stroke himself.

"Oh no babe," Kurt says looking at him. "No touching, just watch." Blaine groans but complies.

Moaning, Kurt bites his lower lip and arches off the bed. "Blaine _yes_ , fuck me!"

Blaine can hear the shuffling of feet outside the door and whispers "Kurt babe, people can hear you."

Kurt only grins at him and grips the sheets tighter "Oh _don't stop_ babe yes!"

The stereo pumping music through the house has been turned down slightly. "Kurt seriously you might not want to-"

"God Blaine _harder_ oh please, please...yes." Kurt breathes out as he supposedly comes down from his orgasm.

They listen to the gasps, whistles and cheers coming from outside. Blaine sits down and dangles his legs off the bed whilst Kurt climbs onto his lap.

"So what'd you think?" Kurt asks.

Blaine grabs the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. As they break apart he laughs out "I think you would make the _perfect_ Sally Albright to my Harry Burns."

 


End file.
